


Love

by BlackCamellias



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bondage, F/F, spider bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCamellias/pseuds/BlackCamellias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission to stakeout Torchwick, things do not go as planned when Blake gets caught up in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> So the woman is a drider, but it is not stated in the fic. Otherwise, hope you enjoy.

_"Rose to Puma, do you copy? See anything from your position? Over."_

__

_"Puma to Rose, so far nothing new. It's been quiet for about 30 minutes, over."_

__

_"Okay! Keep your eyes on the warehouse Puma! Me and Penguin and heading to the docks to cover more ground. I think Yan-_ Flare _is on her way to your post to join you. Over"_

__

Blake bit her lower lip to hold back a soft chuckle. She loved how serious Ruby was taking this, going all out with codenames. And she loved how Weiss was called Penguin.

_"Understood Rose, I'll remain where I am. Over and out."_ Blake turned off her earpiece, stretching her arms out over the building's ledge before crossing them over one another and placed her chin on top of them, staring off at the warehouse.

Blake was lying on her stomach on the rooftop of a four or five story building. Team RWBY was given the assignment of staking out an abandoned warehouse which apparently had activity of the White Fang and even Torchwick. Being the team member with the most experience with stealth, the team decided that Blake should be the one who would watch over the warehouse under close proximity. Meanwhile, RWY would keep an eye on the outer perimeter, keeping an eye out for incoming White Fang members.

Three hours passed since  the mission started, and so far it was looking like a waste of time. There was no movement whatsoever, and Blake heaved in a sigh before a yawn escaped past her lips. She was tired, and even though she desired to capture Torchwick, she desired more to be sitting in bed with a book, next to Yang-

_‘Yang...’_ Blake thought. They have only been dating for a little over two months now, but it felt as if they were destined to be together. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks, her mind wrapping around the thought of her and Yang lying down in her bed, snuggling close next to one another, pecking kisses on her neck, face, everywhere her lips could reach. Maybe even bring the kisses a little lower...

_‘No, no!’_ Blake shook her head speedily before placing a hand to her mouth. _‘It's only been two months, that's not enough time. I'm not allowed to do things like that...’_

_‘Yet.’_

The sudden sound of an engine’s roar snapped Blake out of her imagination. She peered down to look at the warehouse entrance, hoping to see what caused the noise.  

She felt her position stiffen at the sight of Torchwick, swinging his cane around carefree as his back laid against the back of a black van. He looked at his wrist -which Blake assumed was him looking at the time- and he banged a fist against the van door, yelling for someone to get out.

Blake lowered her head as far as she could so the chances of her being seen lessened. She even swiftly removed her bow, so that she may flatten her ears to keep them out of view.

Roman backed away from the van as the door slid open, revealing a hooded figure. Blake couldn't see who the hooded person was, she lifted her head up a bit to attempt to catch a glance at the new arrival.

The hooded person wore a cloak of crimson, covering the body completely. The hood hid the person's face fully, only showing blackness underneath the shroud. Blake also noticed that the person seemed rather wobbly, placing a hand to the side of the van to support themselves before grasping Romans shoulder for further support.

As Blake raised her head a tad higher, she shifted her position ever so slightly. The hooded person quickly turned their head upward, facing Blake's general direction. Blake shot her head back down and shuffled backwards by pushing herself away from the ledge still on her stomach. She remained out of view, even she couldn't see what was happening now. Blake was breathing heavily, small beads of sweat creeping it's way down her neck. She waited out of view for 20, 30 minutes? Blake wasn't counting, she only focused on keeping silent.

When Blake felt ready to rejoice herself and take back her original position, she crawled on her stomach towards the ledge once again, peering to look over the warehouse.

Nothing. Torchwick, the hooded person, even the blasted van were nowhere in sight.

Although, the warehouse door was cracked open.

Blake sat herself up on a knee, and turned back on her radio quickly, tuning into Ruby's channel.

_"Puma to Rose, I repeat Puma to Rose-"_

Static blared in her ear piece, causing Blake to gasp in pain as she tore the communication device from her ear.

_‘Someone must be jamming all channels,’_ Blake thought with a frown.

_‘Torchwick...’_

She held the small device in her palm, letting her fingers wrap around it before putting it in her back pocket. She quickly took out her scroll and went out a group message to the rest of the team before looking back down at the warehouse.

If Ruby wasn't going to respond, then she would have to take action.

Blake lept from the building's rooftop onto the ground below, landing gracefully without a sound thankfully. She stood up and jogged towards the warehouses wall, thrusting herself onto it before entering the door.

She walked closer to the door, waiting right outside it to see if she could make out any signs of life.

Blake took in a breath, and dashed inside the darkness.

The door shutting behind her.

* * *

"You still got it sweetheart, I thought I heard some meowing from afar." Roman said with a short chuckle, watching screens of surveillance cameras showing Blake making her way to the warehouse.

A soft hum came from behind Roman, a pair of arms coiling around his shoulders as a warm, seductive voice filled the room.

" _Please_ Roman, I knew she was there from the start. That poor, _poor_ girl. Thinking she was hidden so well. Such a shame."

Roman clicked onto the indoor security cameras and placed a hand to one of the arms resting upon his shoulder.

"So, everything is prepared I assume?"

A click of the tongue came from the person's lips.

"Of course, she is the first faunus in my web Roman..."

Sharp teeth formed into a curling smile.

"After all, I _adore_ finding pesky flies."

* * *

Blake entered the building with no haste, her night vision kicking in right away. She turned her head to the door, which was now closed. She tsked under her breath before she began looming around the warehouse, weapon in hand. She saw crates beyond crates, most of which either  collecting dust just broken open. Shelves bordered the walls, holding nothing more than more dust and cobwebs.

Blake moved forwards through the forest of crates, keeping her eyes open for Torchwick or the mysterious hooded person. She knew she could take on Roman by herself, but she didn't know what the hooded being could do.

She needed to subdue Roman without having any interruptions.

Suddenly she felt her back pocket vibrate, causing Blake to turn around to see if she was being ambushed, but thankfully it was her scroll.

Blake took her scroll out to see a message from RWY, Ruby saying that she and Weiss were going to hang back at the docks due to a sudden boat appearing, while Yang said she would be there as soon as she could.

Yang ended her message off with a massive amount of hearts and flame emojis, and that calmed Blake down a bit, a small smile forming on her face.

As Blake looked at her scroll, she failed to notice something above her, crawling on the rafters of the warehouse, looking over her with curious eyes.

As Blake set her scroll back in her pocket, she kept moving forward, now entering a rather dark part of the warehouse.

Even with her faunus vision, it was strangely hard to see. She kept a steady grip on Gambol Shroud hilt, moving around carefully.

As she moved about the warehouse, she felt the arm holding Gambol Shroud come in touch with something sticky. Blake stopped in her tracks and attempted to pull her arm out of the sudden mesh, but it refused to budge. She groaned and pulled at her shoulder harder, trying her best to free her fastened arm. But it was no use. It kept bouncing back in place like a bungee cord.

As Blake struggled with her arm, the creature from above crept down from the rafters, landing with grace on top of a column of crates.

A smooth, warming voice echoed through the warehouse.

"My, my. Don't you look adorable?"

Blake stiffened her body before turning her head, her back turning towards the crate holding her arm in place. A quick gasp escaped her mouth.

Fear ran through her veins, her heart pounding in her throat.

In front of her was something she has never seen in her life. A devilishly gorgeous woman stood before her. The woman's hair was a lavish red, while her eyes were a fierce gold, although far darker than Blake's eyes.

But the thing that shocked Blake were her legs.

All six of them.

The woman's lower half related to a spider almost, not even almost exactly like a spiders body. Her lower body was solid black, spare the bottom of her thin spider legs being white tipped.

The woman stared at Blake, her eyes irises scanning over every inch of Blake.

Blake kept her back against the crate, gripping onto her weapon with blistering strength. She looked up at the strange woman, swallowing a wad of spit.

"Who - _what_ are you?"

The woman chuckled as she placed a hand to her chin. "My name does not matter at the moment, but don't worry my dear..."

The woman began stepping down towards Blake, her spider legs guiding her swiftly down.

“It won’t matter at all…”

Blake looked around at her surroundings, trying to thinking fast. There was no time to call for backup or any other form of assistance. She needed to get out. Fast.

As the woman crept closer and closer, Blake panted softly before remembering she has Gambol Shroud in her stuck hand. She quickly used her free arm to grab her weapon and as the woman closed in on Blake, her figure towering over by a good two feet. Blake cried out a battle cry as she swept the blade across the woman's chest, seeing the woman recoil back with a sudden cry.

_‘This is my chance!’_ Blake thought to herself as she bashed the crate with Gambol Shroud’s hilt, smashing away the crate that held her arm captive. She had a feeling that tugging the mesh away wouldn’t do any good whatsoever, so she thought outside the box, by destroying it.

As Blake smashed the crate, the part with her arm attached flung off, the mesh still attached to her arm, but at least she was free.

Blake looked over to the woman, seeing she was already recovering from the slice. Blake wasted no time and started running back where she came from at top speed.

But from the distance, she could hear the woman cackling a nasty cackle, followed by the sudden sound of her crawling legs from behind.

Blake kept running forward, and she tried to use her semblance in order to move faster through the forest if crates. But her semblance failed to activate, leaving Blake with only her endurance skills.

_‘God... is it because of this stuff?’_ Blake thought looking at the meshy mess encasing her shoulder down to her elbow.

As Blake moved forward, the sound of the woman’s footsteps soon faded, and Blake allowed herself to slow down her speedy run to a fast jog. She felt as if she was closing in on the exit, and thankfully for her sake she was right.

Blake allowed herself a small laugh of victory as she saw the warehouse door in the distance. She started going gradually faster as she neared the door.

This was it. Blake was going to make it out. She stopped right in front of the door and pushed with all her might to open it to her freedom.

It didn't budge.

Blake tried again and again, but the door failed to budge. She looked around panting. She was tired, and honestly a tad terrified. With all her might, she wedged the door ajared, and Blake saw what was holding the door in place.

It was the mesh.

"You are so cute..."

Blake whirled around a moment too late as the woman towered once more before her. As Blake prepared to slash again with Gambol Shroud, the woman opened her mouth and sprayed the same mesh that covered Blake's arm from before, spraying it on her weapon. Then with a swift turn of the woman’s head the weapon went swinging out of her hands.

The woman tossed the weapon far away from the two, and the woman lowered down and used her human hand to take a sturdy hold of Blake's face tightly, pushing her cheeks together. Blake let out a small cry and grasped the woman's are with both his hands, struggling to get loose.

"You poor, poor girl," the woman cooed to Blake, admiring her soft skin, her glorious hair, everything.

"You have such potential, but you wasted it all on fighting and scraping up your body..."

The woman clutched Blake's face harder, her nails digging into her cheekbones. She was strong, stronger than Blake could have ever anticipated.

Blake moaned in the woman's grasp, feeling herself being raised higher and higher away the ground by the woman’s monster strength.

She felt the woman's other arm take hold of both her wrists, and pushed them both harshly above her head.

"Mmm..." Blake muttered under the woman's wrath, feeling utterly defenseless in this woman's presence. She didn't know what to do, but she had a feeling this was the hooded figure from before. She must have been hiding her legs somehow under the cloak. Perhaps this was her semblance? But Blake didn't have time to worry about that right now, she needed to get out and away now.

The woman smiled as Blake moaned in her grasp.

"You are so much more precious up close, I cannot believe people treat someone such as you like utter _filth_."

The woman stood up on the four hind legs on the back of her spider body, while the front two took hold of Blake's lower body, keeping it in place on the wall.

The woman quickly shifted her hand from Blake's face to her chest, her hand resting in between her collarbones.

Blake gasped and opened her eyes meekly at her captor. She shifted her eyes away in shame of being caught...

Almost like a insect.

The woman noticed Blake's sudden avoidance of the eyes, and tightened her grip on Blake's wrists.

Blake gasp in pain as she turned her head back to the woman before her. The woman had a different aura around her, something more sinister than before.

"Look me in the eyes, like a proper prey should..." the woman spoke harshly, suddenly dropping Blake on the floor, propping her back against the wall.

Two of her long legs pressed against Blake's sides, keeping her arms to her sides with a heavy force.

As soon as the woman knew Blake was secure under her grasp, she adjusted her body to show the back of her spider body, showing off her spinneret. Suddenly, silk began to come out of the spinneret, and the woman took hold of some of the silken rope, and fumbled with it in her hands.

"Now..." she said, forming a lasso of silk with her human hands.

"Shall we get started?"

Blake struggled against the two legs holding her arms to her sides, but they were too strong for her.

Blake tried to shrink back into the wall, trying to avoid the snare, but it was too late. The lasso of silk slid over her head and wrapped around her neck, tightening itself in place.

Blake cried out in pain, the tightness of the silken rope slightly strangling her. She felt herself thrown away from the wall onto the floor. She fell on her stomach and felt the woman's spider body approach her fallen form.

The woman tugged the snare around Blake's neck, testing it’s bond. Blake let out another snarl as her throat was tightened, placing both her hands to her newfound 'collar.'

"Mmmm, yes that is just perfect," she purred as more silk came out from her spinneret. As the silk came out, the woman pulled Blake up by her new leash, and tossed her in the air only to catch her a second later in her human hands, and began to wrap the silken rope around her chest with her two front legs. Loop after loop she wrapped Blake in the tight, sticky rope, smiling as she saw the faunus attempt to fight back with kicks, but sadly her kicks did nothing but make the spider woman desire her more and more.

After Blake's chest was bound nice and snug, the woman was about to move on to her legs, when she decided it would be best to do that last. After all, this one was special...

Blake grunted as the sticky bounds made her escape harder and harder, the feeling of losing hope overtaking her desire for freedom. She thought of what the team was doing, would they would notice something went terribly wrong? Would _Yang_ notice...?

Blake's train of thought was interrupted by her captor bringing Blake’s face closer to her own, the woman’s fangs being shown off in the moonlight. She tried to pull back but no avail. The woman pressed their foreheads together, and while Blake began to break into a cold sweat, the woman merely smirked in delight.

Her voice was sweet, yet tainted with venom.

"I will make one thing clear my dear, you are _mine_. You entered my _web_ , which makes you my _property_. You will love no one other than me my sweet, sweet kitten..."

Blake felt herself failing to understand what was happening.

__

_‘But I love… I love…’_

__

_‘Love...’_

Blake's lower lip quivered, her eyes shutting as tears found their way to the corner of her eyes.

"I don't love you..."

The woman opened her eyes, ceasing her laugher.

" _What_ did you say to me?" The woman's grip tightened on her bound sides, Blake quivering at the sudden pain.

"I _said_ ," Blake brought her head up to stare down her captor with fresh flames of fire in her eyes.

"I _don't_ love you. I never will."

The woman stared back at Blake, her eyes filled with fire of their own.

" _You_ \- you **_dare_** claim that foolish statement..." her nails began to dig into Blake's bonds, pressing into Blake's skin slightly.

"How dare you..." she whispered harshly before tossing Blake across the warehouse, hitting into another wall.

As Blake impacted the wall, she felt winded and fell to the floor helplessly, watching with dazed eyes as spider legs clattered to her fallen form.

The woman towered over Blake once more, only to directly squirt Blake with the silken rope from her spinneret. It began to cover her legs and bond them tightly together, leaving no way of her moving at all.

The woman was screaming at Blake, indescribable words flooded from her mouth as more and more silk encased Blake, and all Blake was able to do was watch dizzily as she watched her legs disappear due to the silk. She knew there was no way out now...

After the silk reached up to Blake's shoulders, the woman breathed heavily, looking away from Blake's coiled body for a moment to look into a corner of the warehouse, spotting a security camera.

The woman opened her mouth and spat out a silken ball right at the camera, smashing into it. The camera fell down with a crash breaking upon impact with the floor, and the woman brought her attention back to Blake.

"Now... we are truly alone..."

Suddenly Blake felt the lasso around her neck tugging her up once more. Blake gasped quickly, the air sucking away from her immediately. The spider woman tossed Blake in the air once more, catching her coiled body in her human arms, but also supported by the woman's two front legs. The woman admired her work with the bindings around Blake, and she loved her struggling, oh, how she adored it.

The woman placed a hand to Blake's cheek softly with care, moving Blake’s face towards hers once again.

"Don't worry my dear, you will love me... I promise..."

" _No_.” Blake rebutted with her struggles, “I won't lo-"

The woman clutched Blake's cheek harder than before, her nails digging into the soft skin. Blake cried out in pain, her face being pierced by the sudden sharpness.

"Do not speak when you aren't told to do so," she said flatly. Blake panted heavily from the pain as she felt the nails break away from her now torn flesh.

"Now..." the woman licked her lips, her fangs glistening in the dim light.

"You will be mine..."

Before Blake could protest, the woman's lips made contact with Blake's in a one sided kiss, the woman's tongue making its way into Blake's mouth, squirming about. The woman held Blake tighter and tighter as she deepened the kiss in her mouth, making sure she was able to taste all she could of Blake, _all of her_.

Blake felt attacked. Her eyes opened wide and tears finally made their way down her cheeks. She felt abused, assaulted as the woman did her work in her mouth. The woman's saliva was hot and sticky, making Blake sick with its unnatural thickness.

Suddenly Blake felt something squirting in her mouth. She was confused at first but very quickly she realized what has happened to her.

The woman sprayed silk into Blake's mouth, their kiss coming to an end. As the woman pulled back from the kiss, a strand of silk emitted from in between Blake's lips, as if it were drool for a french kiss.

Smirking at Blake's gagged form, the woman pecked her cheek with a lick, then opening her mouth once again to retrieve a long ribbon of sticky silk, and the woman took her other free hand and stuck one sticky end of the ribbon to the side of Blake's face, wrapping it around Blake's head and neck, covering her mouth completely.

Blake gagged as she felt the mesh only get more and more sticky in her mouth as if it were peanut butter. She had gotten weaker throughout this process of her becoming bound. Has she lost faith? Blake didn't know, she was too weak to think about it...

"Now my silent pet," the woman said with a smirk, "it's time for the fun..."

Blake didn't know what she meant by fun but she felt herself being placed back on the ground for a moment before being picked up by the woman's front legs and middle legs.

The woman chuckled as her spinnerets began pointing at Blake once again, only this time the silk was more of a sheet instead of rope, and the woman began to rotate Blake with her legs. As she was being rotated, the silken sheet took action attaching to Blake as it wrapped her more and more in thicker layers.

Blake's world was going in circles, unable to regain herself. She felt the bonds getting tighter and tighter, her body becoming more compact with the bonds. Blake closed her eyes, hoping, praying that the rest of the team would save her soon. She couldn’t take it anymore. She just wanted to be in the arms of the people she loves.

The person she loves.

As the rotation made it to it’s 20th rotation, the woman stopped and dropped Blake’s bound body on the ground, a splat following her drop. The woman looked over her work once again, her hand carefully stroking Blake’s webbed chest, her smile growing wider and wider until her hand caught hold of Blake’s neck.

Blake was tired. She had been captured by this still unknown assailant, bound against her will, and shared a unwelcoming kiss that would most likely scar her for the rest of her life. Blake wanted out, and as the woman touched her further she found her heart beating out of her chest, praying for release from this Hell.

The woman leaned over and took hold of Blake’s shoulders and dragged her over to a pile of crates, propping Blake’s newfound prison against two of the crates. Once Blake was settled, the woman went away from Blake and picked up another crate, placing it on Blake’s other side, and she did this until there were four crates surrounding the cocooned Faunus.

The spider woman looked at her progress with utter glee, and crawled up to Blake once more, bending over towards her face, cupping it.

“This is it my dear… I love you so much, _so_ , _so_ much my sweet…”

As she took her hand away from Blake’s face, the woman tore away some of the silk that kept Blake's shoulder concealed. She kept tearing away the silk until Blake’s neck could be seen. Her neck was covered by her ash scarf, which the woman tore away and threw on the floor nearby.

Blake tried to resist the woman’s harsh push as she forcefully craned Blake’s neck to the side, exposing its paleness. The woman’s smile grew wide, her fangs filling in her grin. She made sure nothing was in her way as she chomped down on Blake’s soft flesh.

Blake’s eyes shot open, her screams caught within her gag. As the woman bit down harder and harder on Blake’s neck, venom began to work it’s way through Blake’s system.

As the woman pulled away from Blake’s neck, she looked over at the two teeth marks embedded in Blake as of now, oozing slightly with red with a mix of purple from the venom.

“Don’t worry my dear, this will only paralyze you for the final part. I don’t want to get rid of you, I want to keep you, preserve you… You just need a little nap before things get serious my love...” The woman said with a wistful tone as she wiped her chin, cleaning away any stray liquids.

 

Blake felt her eyes droop over, it was getting harder keeping herself awake. She tried to move around in her cocoon, but she felt nothing. She felt numb down to the tongue. She just wanted to sleep her life away. The woman began to grow fuzzy in her sight, and Blake moaned, trying to force herself to stay awake. Blake suddenly heard the sound of the woman’s spinnerets reeling out some more silk.

After a minute of the woman’s handiwork, she saw her holding a long, thick, ribbon of silk before herself. The woman came closer to Blake, placing the long sash around her glazed eyes, wrapping the long ribbon around her head numerous times. The woman did this perhaps nine times before Blake was completely covered in the thick silk.

The woman started laughing, and Blake suddenly heard the spinnerets squirting once again, but not just on Blake, but on the crates around her. As the woman spread the thick silk everywhere, the entire area appeared to be webbed in thick silk, almost making a nest.

As Blake closed her eyes, accepting her fate, she heard a loud booming noise from what appeared to be from across the room, but that didn’t matter.

Sleep.

Sleep was what mattered.

She was so tired.

* * *

They were faint.

The voices.

They started out so small, yet they kept growing and growing, forming into actual lines of conversation.

“- Careful Weiss! We don’t know how deep this thing is!”

“Silence you dolt! I will not allow myself to harm my teammate, please understand that.”

A small tearing noise emitted her ears, almost like a knife. Her ears _God_ did they hurt. They felt as it they pressed against her scalp for maybe decades, even _centuries_.

“Weiss, move.”

The tearing noise became more forced than fluent, the slick tearing now a loud ripping sound.

“Wait! Be gentle ** _Yang_** -!”

Eyes shot open suddenly, and a burning sensation pulsed through her entire body. She tried to scream at the sudden pain, but it was halted by what seemed to be a hardened rock in her mouth.

Shouting came from outside, almost cheering.

“Go Yang! You can do it!”

“-Xiao Long I swear if you hurt her I will send you back to that hole of an island where you came from!”

Her chest went back and forth with pain yet it felt exhilarating. She knew they would help her. she knew that she would save her.

She.

_Yang._

Light collapsed on her, she felt her blindfold being torn away from her face by gloved hands, and then the same hands tossing it carelessly away from her.

She saw the sun before her, it’s mane emitting small shimmers of ember. The sun’s violet pools raged wave after wave of tears, splashing onto Blake’s face.

“Blake…” She whispered softly, placing a trembling hand upon Blake’s tearstained cheek. Blake tried to grasp her hand as well, but she couldn’t lift it at all. Her whole body was still numb. Still numb from-

_Her._

Blake felt the tears coming already, a muffled cry coming from her remaining gag.

“Shh, shh Blakey. It’s okay now. Lemme give you a hand now…” Yang cooed softly to Blake, placing her hand into the gunk, seeping her fingers into it. Blake made a strangled cry as she felt the gag being pushed a tad further than it needed to be. Yang saw this right away and pulled it right out, the gagging gunk now clamping onto Yang’s hand.

Blake coughed harshly, feeling as if her insides were going to explode. Tears still stained her cheeks as she felt herself being pulled up by Yang.

Blake fell into Yang’s chest and broke down as Yang held her in a great embrace that warmed up Blake’s heart. As she cried, she sobbed about what happened to her, what that thing did to her, and as she explained it all Blake could feel Yang burning up with anger.

Yang held Blake tighter, and started explaining how they found her.

Yang, Ruby and Weiss decided to all meet up at once so they could all help Blake together, but once they were on the scene, they heard a woman’s laughter from inside. Yang automatically knew something wasn’t right, and she went straight up into anger mode by busting down one of the build’s walls.

As they made it inside, They saw what was happening and took action to quickly defeat the monster (with the help of Weiss freezing the monster) and they spent the last two hours trying to get Blake free.

Blake nuzzled into Yang’s chest, the numbness in her body still active. She knew they would come and save her, she was so happy...

“Yang… I love you…”

Yang smiled down at Blake, pecking her head with a kiss.

“I love you too Blake…”

Just as Blake heard that, she went limp in Yang’s arms.

Weiss stated to Yang that Blake needed immediate medical attention for whatever was wrong with her. Yang agreed and began to pull Blake up to her feet and lifted her up into her arms. As Yang held onto Blake, she noticed the two bite marks that had dry stains of blood penetrating from them.

Yang held Blake closer to her, kissing her forehead before trotting off to Beacon.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
